


Heart's Ease

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, Desperation, Draco Malfoy - character, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Loss of Virginity, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Teen Sex, Teenagers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is hurting and alone on his task; Pansy knows she can bring him some comfort. If he'll only let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Ease

He rarely slept in the dormitory anymore. Pansy drew back into the shadows, the hood of her cloak over her head and hiding her face as Draco passed the alcove. She clutched the cloak beneath her chin, listening to the harsh rasp of his breathing, the drag of his tired footsteps. It had taken her weeks to learn where he went at night when he didn't come back to the dorms. Weeks more to make her decision. But as the shadows around his eyes grew deeper and his skin turned thin and brittle, her heart stuttered and trembled and she made her choice.

A door creaked shut and Pansy stepped out of the alcove. She followed the stone corridor and stopped in front of the expanse of blank wall. A quick flick of her wand showed a sparkle of blue light on the floor, the size and shape of Draco's boots. Her charm had worked. She closed her eyes and concentrated, remembering the details that she had wormed out of Greg with the application of both Veritaserum and a plate of iced cakes.

Walk back and forth, repeat three times, while thinking hard of what is needed.

Pansy pressed her fingers to the pulse in her throat, counting the beats. At thirty, she focused her thoughts. _I need to be with Draco. I need to talk to Draco. I need to comfort Draco._ She paced in front of the wall, each thought echoing in her mind, the rhythm of the words matching her footsteps. After her third pass, she stopped and faced the wall--

No. Not the wall. The wall had disappeared, just as Greg had told her it would. Now she stood in front of a door. A small oaken door with a dragon-shaped latch. Pansy let out her breath in a moan of relief, and she pushed the door open before it could disappear. Inside the room, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She set her hand over her heart, willing the wild beats to calm. She could feel them pounding against her palm, and she was afraid the thuds would be audible in the quiet, dark room.

Afraid Draco would hear her. The anxiety he'd been displaying for the past few months could lead him to attack what he thought was a threat before realizing it was her, coming to help him, to talk to him. She'd seen him lash out at Blaise, throw hexes at Vince and Greg for no reason she could determine.

He'd not turned his anger on her, but then he'd barely spoken to her since the school year had started. She believed that somewhere in his mind he thought he was protecting her, keeping her away from the stresses and dangers he was facing, but in the process he'd left himself alone. Blaise and Theo whispered about the nightmares Draco had suffered, about yelling and thrashing in the middle of the night, the entire dorm waking, cowering behind the curtains of their beds until Draco's screams subsided into pained, quiet whimpers.

Pansy knew the rumors and talk. She knew of Draco's father imprisoned in Azkaban, his mother imprisoned in her home. She knew the puffed-up bragging Draco had made on the train, and she knew the scared truth behind it. Draco had been given a task, and she _knew_ by the grey tinge to his skin and the dark hollows beneath his eyes that he was failing at it. He needed help. He needed support.

He needed her.

If he would only _ask_. But if he wouldn't ask, she'd offer regardless. She cared about him too much to let him spend one more day alone.

Pansy slipped out of the low black brogues she wore and stretched her toes, the stone floor cold even through her thick white socks. She tugged the tops up over her knees and smoothed down her skirt, but stopped herself before she could fidget further with adjustments to her clothing. She had to find Draco, and she couldn't waste time.

Moving quietly, she followed a narrow path between tall stacks of broken chairs and mismatched fabrics. Dust covered most things where the spider webs didn't, but here and there in the grey dust on the floor were foot prints, the marks of Draco's boots. She held her eyes wide to let in all the light possible and kept to the faint trail. As she made her way deeper into the room, her heart pounded loud against her ears, but another sound was louder.

"Fuck. _Fuck_. Fuck this thing!" Something flew overhead and smacked into a wall nearby. Pansy jumped, biting her tongue as her teeth clattered. She froze, her heart beating even faster, as Draco's voice rose over the stacks of discarded rubbish. "Fuck this, fuck all of it." His voice broke and softened, as if he were afraid to say the next words. "And fuck the Dark Lord."

Pansy shivered in sympathy. Draco's swearing faded into broken sniffs and little, pained sobs. Pansy covered her mouth, her heart breaking for him. He'd bragged of this task, but the pride she'd felt for him then was overcome by worry and fear now. What this was doing to him -- it was too much. Too much for anyone to bear alone.

She took a step forward and her knee collided with the arm of a broken chair. The impact rattled the entire stack, sending a lantern tumbling from the top to crash into the stone floor, its glass windows shattered.

"What the--" Draco said, and Pansy ducked from the flare of orange sparks that shot down the narrow path towards her. "Who's there?" Draco shouted. Another burst of sparks came arrowing towards Pansy. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Draco," she shouted, crouched on the stone floor with her wand clenched tight in her fist, her palm sweating around the wood. "Draco, it's only me! Stop casting!"

"Pansy?" Draco swore again. Pansy heard him approaching, his boot heels ringing on the floor, and she flinched. He only hit his steps that hard when he was angry, and the twist of his face as he came into view was angry indeed. "The fuck are you doing here?" he demanded. "How the hell did you get in? I warded--"

His expression shifted, eyes going wide, the light of fear in his face. He snapped his head around to stare down the path she'd taken. "I warded the door."

There was a tremble in his voice, a lilt of apprehension, and Pansy scrambled to her feet. "Against enemies," she said, shoving her wand into her pocket so she could reach for him with both hands. "Against enemies, against people who would want to stop you. I'm not here to stop you, Draco. I want-- I want to help you."

He looked at her, and his face slowly settled into a blank mask that tore at her heart. "I don't need your help," he said in a flat voice as cold as the frost that rimed the castle windows every morning. "I don't want your help. Go on, Pansy." He gestured with his wand back toward the door. "Get out of here. Leave me alone. I have work to do."

He turned away from her. "No!" she cried. She jumped forward and grabbed his arm, clinging to the sleeve. The fabric pulled tight against his forearm, and for a moment she could see a sinuous black shape beneath it. Draco hissed and jerked his arm free of her grasp.

Pansy grabbed at him again, his elbow and wrist caught in her hands, her nails digging into him. "No," she insisted. She looked up into his eyes. The dark circles were almost black, the muscles around them held tense. Deep lines furrowed his brow and formed creases on either side of his frowning lips. Before she could stop herself, she reached up to push his fringe back. "Let me help," she whispered.

For just a second, he leaned his head into her hand, then he straightened, his face hardening. "I have to do this alone. You can't help. No one can help. Just go, Pansy. I have too much to do and you can't be involved."

Despite his harsh tone, he didn't retreat from her or push her away. Pansy gathered up her courage and twined her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady thud of his heart. "Let me help," she pleaded. "Draco, you don't need to be alone. Take a rest, talk to me. Let me help."

Draco remained still for long enough that she felt tears of rejection pricking at her eyes, but before they could spill, his hands slipped around her waist. "Sysy," he murmured, her childhood nickname affectionate and warm in his voice. "You can't help. Not with this. Go back to the dorms. I'll see you at breakfast. Maybe we can talk a walk around the courtyard together, or go into Hogsmeade. Get some spiced cider and start holiday shopping. Something nice, all right? I promise. Just not now. I don't have time now."

He protested, but his arms were tight around her, his head bent until his chin rubbed her hair. Pansy ran her fingers over his nape and lifted her head to kiss his jaw. She knew he meant his promise but she also knew he wouldn't keep it. Whatever this task was, it took over all his thoughts and time. She had him there now, she had his attention _now_ , and she wasn't going to let go of it. Of him.

She drew his head down and kissed him. Draco hissed in surprise and Pansy caught the sound in her mouth. She flicked her tongue against the seam of his lips. Draco's hands tensed on her waist and he hauled her close, pinning her to his chest. He made a small, whimpering sound and opened his mouth. His tongue drew across hers, explored her mouth, retreated and coaxed her to follow. Pansy's nipples tightened as Draco's hands spread across her back and he took full control of their kiss.

Pansy couldn't breathe, crushed against Draco as if holding her kept his heart beating. She didn't care. She reveled in it. This hadn't been part of her plans when she'd sneaked out of the dorms and waited for him, but if it was what he needed, she would give it to him. Anything to take that fear out of his eyes and the weight off his shoulders. Just for a little while.

His fingers slid down her back and cupped her arse. Pansy sucked in a breath and pressed closer to him, realizing that she could feel him, feel his cock hard against her stomach. It wasn't the first time. Dancing close at the Yule Ball, sitting on his lap at the Broomsticks, she'd felt it before, but not for a long while. Not since months before he'd taken on this task. She clung to him, rocked against him, and Draco snapped his head up with a muffled swearing.

"Pansy," he said, his voice rough. "You need to go." He moved his hands to her waist and took a step back.

 _No_ , Pansy thought, desperate not to lose this chance. She clutched at his hair with one hand and dragged the other down his chest. The square buckle of his belt left a chill on her palm as she pushed her fingers against his zip and the half-hard erection beneath it. Draco's eyelids fluttered and his mouth dropped open. He made a soft grunt and tried again to push her back. Pansy curled her fingers, groping at him, and shoved up on her toes to kiss the wild pulse in his throat.

"Let me help you," she muttered into his neck. She licked his skin, tasting sweat and dust and _him_. "Let me, Draco. Anything you need, anything you want. It's yours." She tensed her fingers and he ground into her hand, his cheeks turning bright pink and his eyes going dark.

He looked at her, searched her eyes, and swallowed hard. "You're sure?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Draco gave a shaky exhale and grabbed her hand. He pulled her deeper into the room, past broken tables and piles of moldy books, to a cleared space. A tall cabinet stood at one side, its doors open, tools scattered on a canvas tarp in front of it. Beside the cabinet, under a slitted window that let in the silver light of the hunter's moon, was a narrow bed. A pile of robes lay at one end for a pillow.

Draco released Pansy's hand and went to close the cabinet. While his back was to her, Pansy sat on the edge of the bed and undid the buttons of her blouse. She slipped it off as Draco turned around.

The sound he made hit her like a curse. It burned through her, making her heart race and her body clench. She stretched out on the narrow bed, her hands across her stomach. A shadow fell over her face as Draco neared the bed. He touched her cheek and she could feel his fingers trembling as they traced down her throat and over her clavicle. He drew one along the top of her bra cups. Pansy arched her back to push her breasts against his hand. The look in his eyes had her breathing faster and her knickers damp. He wasn't thinking about the Dark Lord or his task now. All his attention was for her.

Draco stroked the skin between her breasts, around her navel, above the ribbed cuffs of her socks. Pansy shifted, spreading her knees to encourage his touch and keep his focus. She could hear his breathing, as heavy as if he'd been at Quidditch training, but still all he did was stand beside her and touch her.

A gust of wind rattled the glass in the window, brittle leaves thrown against it. Draco looked up, away from Pansy, and his head turned toward the cabinet as soon as his focus was broken. Pansy's heart thudded. _No_. She reached up, laid her hand over his groin, fumbled at his belt. Draco gasped and stared down at her, the cabinet forgotten.

Desperate to keep his focus, to give him something, _anything_ that wasn't his task or his worries, Pansy scrabbled to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers. She got his zip down and shoved her hand inside. Soft, warm cotton met her fingers and she felt around the shape of his cock. Draco stood still, only his chest moving as he breathed hard. Pansy found a small damp spot on his pants, with a round bulge beneath it, and she stroked her thumb over it.

Draco jerked and swore deep in his throat, then shoved her hand away. Pansy pushed onto her elbows, ready to make her offer again before he told her once more to leave, but he didn't speak. Didn't step back.

He kicked his boots off, shoved his trousers and pants to the floor. His cock rose up between the crumpled tails of his shirt. Pansy stared at it, her mouth open and dry, her cunt wet and throbbing. Long and thin like the rest of him, it had a dark tip poking out of the enclosing foreskin. She knew male anatomy from books and gossip sessions in the dorms, but she'd never seen for herself. She liked it, she decided. The long shaft, the thick patch of blond hair, the crinkled pouch beneath -- it was fascinating.

She reached for him and Draco gripped her hand as she circled his cock. He pressed her fingers to him, pumped his hips and thrust into the channel formed by her hand. He controlled her touch, guided her to ease his foreskin back and to stroke his length. Small drops of a sticky fluid beaded at the tip. Pansy licked her lips and the unconscious action pulled a deep groan from Draco.

He bent over her and shoved his hands under her skirt. Pansy lifted her hips to make it easier for him to pull her knickers off. She flipped her skirt up to her waist, leaving her exposed, showing him the dark curls between her thighs. She pressed one leg against the wall and dropped the other over the side of the bed to make space for him.

Draco made a strangled, animalistic sound and clambered onto the bed. He knelt between her legs, hand loose and pumping on his cock. "Pansy, I--"

She shushed him. She reached up and gripped his shoulders, drew him down to lay atop her. He made a warm and comforting weight on her body. The buttons of his shirt dug into her stomach but she barely noticed, too lost in the sensation of his cock rubbing against her folds. Draco groaned and kissed her, his fingers probing her cunt.

He spread her open and Pansy clung to his shoulders as the tip of his cock prodded her. She felt his hand moving, felt him adjusting position, then he pushed into her. Pansy yelped, her eyes flying open in surprise at the quick, pinching pain. Draco froze. He lifted his head and stared at her, his mouth open. "Shit," he said, his voice taut and his face red. "Shit, _Pansy_. I didn't-- I forgot you were--"

"Not anymore," she said, her brows knotted against the ache of her body stretching to accept him. She shoved her hand beneath his shirt and dug at his spine. "Don't you dare stop now, Draco Malfoy."

He held his position until she grumbled in protest and bucked her hips. Draco groaned and pushed deeper into her. Her muscles burned but she was too absorbed in the feel of Draco on her, _in_ her, to care about the slight pain. She caressed his back, already damp with sweat. Draco drew out of her, pushed in, drew out.

Pansy watched his face as he moved, his bollocks swaying against her with each thrust. The tensions and worry had eased out of his expression. His eyes were narrowed, dark as slate beneath the slitted lids, and his high forehead and pointed nose were dappled with beads of sweat. Each time he slid into her, he gave a small, breathy grunt, an "unh, uh" of effort.

He picked up speed, clinging to the robes beneath her head. His face tightened again, but it was a new tension. It was a look that made her blood hot and her body clench around his cock. Draco groaned, losing his rhythm for a moment, then he found it again and moved even faster, his body slapping against hers.

Pansy held on to his waist, urging him on with quiet whispers, encouraging him to take what she'd freely given. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his thighs to pull him into her as deep as he could move. Draco groaned, his entire body stiffening. He buried his face against her neck. "P-Pansy. I'm gonna-- Gonna. _Fuckgonnacome_." The steady rhythm of his thrusts faltered and broke. He clutched at her, his hips moving erratic and wild as he let out a deep and guttural moan.

Pansy held him as he trembled, as he collapsed atop her and panted for breath. She stroked his damp hair and crooned to him, feeling the tension leave his body. When he lifted his head, she smiled. His face was calm, his eyes languid and soft. Tentatively, he returned her smile and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Should have warned me, Sysy," he murmured. "I'd have--"

"No," she said, cupping his cheek. "You wouldn't have let me at all. I wanted to, Draco. To give you something no one else could ever have. Could ever take. No expectation, no demands." Too many people demanded too much of him as it was, ordered him and commanded him. Not her.

He closed his eyes and shivered, then pulled out of her. Pansy bit her lip as her stretched muscles fluttered with remnants of pain. Draco rolled to her side against the stone wall and settled his hand over her stomach. Pansy watched him relax, drifting toward sleep. "Stay," he whispered, his fingers stroking across her belly when she shifted to ease the ache in her hips. He opened one eye and closed it again with a slow sigh. "Stay with me, Pansy?"

She touched his heart and curled onto her side, letting him pull her close to his chest and hold her hand between them. She hurt, her thighs felt sticky, and she expected he'd throw her out once he woke and needed to continue his wretched task, but for now, she stayed. If he wouldn't ask for help, he'd still asked her for this, and it was his. She was his.


End file.
